Quiet Observation
by SammyLIR
Summary: He hadn't meant for his quiet observing to become something more. Slight Paedophilia (?)


This was a challenge that both me and **Karmakai **decided to do. We chose our most hated characters and had to write them as a pairing.  
**NEITHER ME NOR KARMAKAI SUPPORT THIS PAIRING**  
**Word Count****: 1,763  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Guy x Sasuke  
**

* * *

He'd been watching him train for weeks now.

He hadn't meant for his quiet observing to develop into something more. He hadn't meant to become infatuated with the way the young man's muscles moved under his smooth, slick skin or the way the sweat dripped off of his forehead as he flew through the air, hitting wooden targets with his strong legs.

Might Guy hadn't meant to do it.

But he did. He fell in love. And he fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

It was wrong. It looked wrong. It sounded wrong. Hell, it even left a foul taste on the tip of his tongue. But it felt good, so deliciously taboo and good.

But it was painful sometimes, really. Wanting something so bad the thought of it could make your mouth drool, but not being able to touch it. To _taste _it. The only thing stopping him was, ironically, Sasuke himself. The thought of being rejected by the object of his desire, of being cast away as just another admiring fan wanting to get into the raven's bed, made his eyes water. Guy knew he wasn't exactly the most attractive person in Konohagakure, he knew Sasuke could get any beautiful girl into his bed, so why settle for him? And then there was the most troubling of problems, he was a _male._

Might Guy didn't care for labels such as straight or gay, and he himself has always said that gender didn't matter to him, as long as he loved the person for what they were. But that didn't mean Sasuke was the same. True, Sasuke never really reacted to the swarms of screaming fangirls that followed him everywhere, but that didn't mean he was gay. After all, the Uchiha also had a large male fan base he completely ignored.

But all that was the last thing on Might Guys mind today. He had forced those thoughts out of his mind and crammed his brain with positive thinking. For today, you see, Guy had an important personal mission.

'_Today,'_ he thought _'I'll tell him'.`_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stepped out of his apartment building and into the cool early autumn breeze, sporting his training outfit and carrying his weapons in a duffle bag by his side. Turning onto the street that led into central Konoha, Sasuke started on his way to the training grounds he frequented. His training sessions had been getting increasingly interesting, as he's noticed that he always appears to have a certain spectator, a sensei to be precise.

At first, Sasuke was frustrated with the fact that he was being watched by the bushy-browed male, he felt as if he was prey and there was a predator always just to his side

But as days turned to weeks and 1 hour training sessions became 2 hour sessions, he became accustomed to being watched, even began to enjoy the company, distant and vague as it may be. It was strange. He felt indifferent being admired by multitudes of girls and guys that followed him wherever he went, always eager to throw a compliment r proposition his way. But now that he was being watched from afar, being studied by an older, more experienced, male with such awe, it made him feel powerful, he felt as if someone was finally seeing his full potential, it felt damn good.

The Uchiha stepped into the training grounds and came to a halt. A man was already there, hard at work, pummelling his fists into a large tree, spinning around and flinging shuriken into others, shirt off and skin glistening in the sun. Sasuke allowed his eyes to adjust on the fast moving man and recognized him almost immediately. It was the same man that had been watching him for weeks, Might Guy.

Sasuke hadn't even realised he'd been staring until the older man was standing in front of him, bent slightly at the waist so that he could look Sasuke in the face, waving a hand in front of him. Sasuke blinked a couple of times before focusing on the face in front of his.

" What a wonderful surprise to see such a youthful face out bright and early this morning!", Guy shouted boisterously into Sasuke's face, straightening up and striking his 'good guy' pose, grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke now found himself staring directly at a flawless smooth chest that was puffed out proudly at him and was suddenly struck with the want to run his hands over it. A blush rose up the raven's neck and he felt as if he would die of embarrassment from his own thoughts.

Willing the red to leave his face, he forced his gaze back up to meet the sensei's own.

"Says the man that's been following me for weeks on end. Yeah, I'm sure you're very surprised", Sasuke replied in a cool, collected tone, hand on his hip. It was now Guy's turn to blush. His face tinging pink as he fell out of his ridiculous pose. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You noticed that, huh?", the older male spoke nervously.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the jounin. Of course he had noticed, he hadn't even known that Guy was trying to hide.

Shaking these thoughts from his head, Sasuke smirked.

"Fairly hard not to, actually. Your outfit has all the camouflage abilities of a fridge on a football field."

Booming laughter bellowed out of the larger man's mouth, and echoed through the training ground. Birds actually scattering from the trees as the sound reached their ears.  
Sasuke winced at the loud noise, but the smirk on his face never left, actually morphing into somewhat a smile before slipping back.

"What a youthful thing to say! True as that may be though, my suit has been the secret to my success as a Jounin and a man!", Guy bellowed again, mouth pulled back in a grin, "Women can't resist the lure of the green softness and men are intimidated by the powerful assertiveness of the orange!"

Sasuke almost face-palmed. This man was embarrassing to listen too. And yet he still felt the urge to be close to him. He didn't know what it was about the Jounin, but it was alluring. The man was strong. Powerful. _Dominant. _Now, Sasuke wasn't homosexual. He didn't like the term. He wasn't queer, he wasn't a fruit, he was _gay._  
He didn't walk around parading the fact that he was attracted to men, very few people were privy to this information. In fact, he much preferred to keep his love life to himself, not that there was much of a love life to keep secret.

Yeah, yeah. So the great Uchiha Sasuke was a virgin at 13 years old, so what? Most 13 year olds should be anyway.  
Sasuke was startled out of his musings by a hand once again waving incessantly in his face.

"You alright, kid? You seem a little out of it today." Guy's voice was concerned and his face was set into a stern look. Sasuke frowned.

"I'm fine, old man. Just haven't had a good fight in ages." Sasuke wasn't lying completely, he was a bit pent up, and frustrated. He hadn't managed to convince Kakashi Sensei to train him because the lazy ass was just that. _Lazy._

"Well then, what type of man would I be if I refuse a student the chance to train?!" Guy was practically screaming now, "Alright then, defend yourself!"

And just like that, the fight was on. Sasuke dashed to the side, avoiding the punch the older man had aimed perfectly at his stomach. Landing back down, the raven took off from the ground almost as soon as he hit it, launching towards Guy and swinging a round-house kick to his head. He was blocked, and thrown into a tree, the wind was knocked out of him and he fell to the ground with a _thud._ _'Damn it!'_

"Ha-ha! Next time you should think before challenging me, Konoha's sublime green beast of prey!"

Groaning in pain Sasuke attempted to pull himself to his feet, but only got so far as his knees before he fell again and landed on his stomach. The next thing the raven knew, he was being lifted up into a pair of strong arms, and being held against a bare, slick chest.

Raising his head, he looked up at the older man. He was so _close._ Sasuke could feel Guys heartbeat, rapid, matching his own. Feel his blood pumping through his veins and he could feel every breath that was taken. Sasuke felt _everything. _And then suddenly, nothing else mattered. It didn't matter to him that they were so different in ages. It didn't matter to him that the other man was in fact a man. It didn't even matter that they were in public, where anyone could see them. He didn't care.

And without another thought, he reached his arms up around Guys strong neck, pulled him impossibly close, and _kissed him._

It was a light kiss, their lips barely even touching each other. It was timid and Sasuke was scared that Guy would hate him for it, but then he felt something. Just as he was pulling away, he was shifted in Guys arms and without warning, he was pushed roughly into the tree he had been flung against earlier, his feet barely touching the ground. The other man was still holding him, but this time he was kissing back.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and relaxed against the strong body holding him up. The kiss slowly got more passionate and he felt Guy bite at his lip, Sasuke didn't know what the older man wanted and was confused when he kept nibbling. He could tell Guy was getting more frustrated with him and gasped when the man bit harshly down on his bottom lip, drawing blood. Sasuke, distracted by the blood covering his teeth, didn't notice the tongue that darted out into his mouth until it was teasing against his own tongue, encouraging it to move. And move it did.

Their tongues moved together in a battle of dominance, and of course, Guy won. They broke apart and for a while, didn't say anything. What was there to say? That was nice? Let's do it again sometime? Nothing sounded right at this moment, but neither of the two cared much. They had each other, and even though they didn't know it before, that's what they needed.

And the world could go to hell for all they cared.

* * *

**I know, I hate myself about as much as you hate me for writing this XD  
Oh, and check out Karmakai's stories, she's an amazing writer and I would recommend her to anyone.**

**Ciao  
**


End file.
